


Oh Shit

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Humor, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Dean's trying to teach Jack some manners, but things quickly go awry.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Oh Shit

Dean was holding out a package of a Smucker’s peanut butter and jelly sandwich, one of those round things that he swear counted as sandwich ravioli thanks to the crust being pressed down on all sides. Jack was sitting on the counter, and he’d asked for it in quite a rude manner. Just pointed, and nodding, and saying, “Get me one.” Usually Dean wouldn’t have a problem with it. _Usually._ But Castiel was present, and was trying to get their kid to work on his manners.

Teaching a Nephilim manners. All part of a hunter’s regular day of work, he supposed. Regular work for him at least.

“You can have it,” Dean told him, “but you have to say please.”

Jack crossed his arms, and maybe the kid was hitting his terrible twos despite being in the body of an eighteen-year-old. How did that even work?

“No,” Jack responded.

Dean looked to Cas for help. His boyfriend didn’t butt in. Dean rolled his eyes at him and said, “Come on, Jack, you have to say please.”

“I don’t want to.”

Dean was about to ask him _why not?_ , but then the sandwich fell from his hands and it splattered inside the bag as it hit the tile floor.

Crouching down, Dean exclaimed, looking at the kid’s ruined sandwich, “Oh shit.”

“Oh shit,” Jack instantly repeated.

Dean’s head whipped up.

Cas: “Are you _serious_ , Dean? You know he’s copying everything we say right now. He’s like a parrot.”

“I was trying to teach him _please_ ,” Dean reasoned, hands out desperately at his now-angered boyfriend. “Not _oh shit_.”

Oh shit, he’d said it again.

“Shit,” Jack repeated.

Cas gasped, hand over his mouth, and walked away. Apparently he did not want to be on dad duty today.

Shit.


End file.
